Seleya
| Affiliation= Vulcan High Command | Status= Destroyed | Datestatus= 2153 }} The Seleya was a Vulcan combat cruiser that was in service with the Vulcan High Command in the mid-22nd century. This ship was under the command of Captain Voris. Its standard crew complement was 147. History Before being assigned to the Vulcan Embassy on Earth, Subcommander T'Pol was stationed on the Seleya as deputy science officer for over a year; the vessel's chief engineer was Solin. .}} In December of 2152, the Seleya embarked on a mission to chart the thermobaric clouds surrounding the Delphic Expanse. After several days, the ship's crew reported that the Seleya was caught in a subspace eddy and being pulled into the Expanse. That was the last transmission ever received from the ship; the Vulcan vessel Vaankara was sent into the Expanse to search for it, but contact with that craft was also soon lost. The final transmission from the Vaankara depicted the crew behaving like animals, and murdering each other. ( ) In September of 2153, the starship discovered the fate of the Seleya; having made it into the Expanse, the ship had entered an asteroid field to mine trellium ore and refine it into trellium-D, with which the ship's crew could line the vessel's hull and be protected against the anomalies generated by the spheres that littered the region. The ship's complement had quickly been driven insane by neurotoxic effects of the trellium, and the ship remained in the field, adrift. The Seleya was destroyed when Enterprise personnel, including T'Pol, were forced to overload the ship's power grid in order to escape, with the loss of all hands. ( ) Although information about the Seleya was stored in the Xindi database aboard Enterprise, this was deleted (along with the rest of the database) shortly after the NX-class starship was seized by Triannon fundamentalists, later in 2153. ( ) The fact that T'Pol had been exposed to trellium aboard the Seleya led to her becoming addicted to the substance by early 2154. ( ) Midway through that year, the Vulcan High Command briefly investigated the possibility that Archer had deliberately destroyed the Seleya. Evidence against him included the fact that he hadn't even tried to download the ship's data recorder. He was eventually found innocent, and the High Command saw no reason to investigate the matter further. ( ) Personnel *[[Seleya personnel|List of Seleya personnel]] Appendices Background The Seleya was named for Mount Seleya on . ("Impulse" text commentary, ENT Season 3 DVD) The history of the Seleya, as established and explored in the third season of Star Trek: Enterprise, was influenced by that of the Vaankara in the second season finale . Executive producer Brannon Braga noted, "We thought it would be cool to find one of those Vulcan ships that had vanished." (Star Trek: Communicator issue 151, p. 29) In order to film a scene in which away team members from Enterprise hazardously cross a beam in a corridor of the Seleya (while being pursued by the ship's zombie-like affected Vulcan crew), the entire corridor set had to be built eight feet above ground level. An inventive strobing light effect also added to the corridor scenes. "While we had grillworks for floors," remembered production designer Herman Zimmerman, "the DP, Marvin Rush, put reflective mirror lighting under the floor that was moving all the time so you got the impression it was lit with strobe lights–it really wasn't, but it was in that direction: bright light/dark shadow, bright light/dark shadow. One of the good things about that was that it made it very mysterious, very horrific." (''Star Trek: Communicator'' issue 151, p. 57) Apocrypha In the non-canon Star Trek: Legacy game, the Seleya was the name of T'urell's Borg-assimilated starship. de:Seleya es:Seleya fr:Seleya ja:セレヤ nl:Seleya Category:Delphic Expanse Category:Vulcan starships